La Historia Del Osito De Itachi
by hinaakatsuki
Summary: Itachi tiene un osito. Antes era de Sasuke e Itachi mato a su clan para conseguirlo y vengarse de Sasuke. Por tu bien con cojas el osito de Itachi. CRACKFIC! itaositosasuke, itaosito,sasukeosito!


**DISCLAMER: **Itachi, Sasuke y demás personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. El osito de Itachi pertenece a Itachi, aunque Sasuke diga lo contrario. La historia de Itachi y su Osito pertenece a RukiaU esto solo es un one shot inventado por mi. Espero que te guste y a vosotros también.

**N/A:** Esta prohibido coger el osito de Itachi, sin su permiso, si no díganselo a deidei-chan.

**N/A:** Veamos, lo básico:

**O0o0o0o0o0o0 **- Indica flash back.

…… - Indica que ha pasado un tiempo desde que ocurrió la ultima acción o que la nueva acción ocurre en otro sitio.

**-blablabla -** -Cuando hablan los personajes.

_**Cursiva que me gustas tú…. (Se pone a cantar)**_**-****** Indica lo que piensan los personajillos estos….

**Uiuiuiuiuiui **- Indica que viene yaoi o itaosito que es lo mas probable.

**( blablabla)** - Anotaciones mías.

_**Creo que no se me escapa nada… y si se me escapa... lo deducís!! Que no cuesta nada!**_

**Ahora, comencemos.**

………………………………………**.**

-¿Y bien Itachi, que es lo que quieres?

Era el decimo segundo cumpleaños de Itachi y sus padres habían decidido regalarle algo a Itachi. La tienda en cuestión vendía armamento ninja, ropa ninja y cosas y cosas para ninjas, pero los ojos de Itachi miraban para otro sitio, sus ojos miraban hacia una juguetería próxima, donde, allí, en el escaparate se encontraba un osito de peluche.

Itachi miraba al osito.

El osito miraba a Itachi.

Ambos se miraban.

Ambos se sonrojaban.

Ambos apartaban la mirada y volvían a mirarse.

-¿Itachi? –Su madre interrumpió el momento de Itachi y el osito.

-Si, ya lo he decidido. Quiero eso.

Itachi señaló con la mano su objeto de deseo, aquel osito lo miraba, ya sabía las intenciones de Itachi. Itachi no podía ocultarle nada, aquel osito lo sabía todo.

-¿Qué me estas señalando? ¿Un osito? ¿No eres ya muy mayor para esas cosas Itachi-kun? Anda, no seas infantil, ¿Por que no escoges este set de catanas? Tu padre ha preguntado al vendedor y dijo que por ser Uchiha nos lo rebajaba un 25.

-Pero yo no quiero eso.

-Itachi, no seas infantil anda.

El vendedor se acerco a ellos.

-¿Desean algo?

-Si, el set de catanas.

_-Les daré un buen uso… tranquila…-_La mente de Itachi ya pensaba en mil maneras de hacerle uso a su nuevo "querido" regalo.

-¡Mama! ¡¡Mama!!- Sasuke interrumpió a su madre mientras pagaba.

-¿Que quieres Sasuke-chan?

-¿¿Luego me compras algo en la juguetería??-Dijo Sasuke con un tono que Itachi no pudo soportar.

-Claro Sasuke.-Dijo su madre sonriéndole y dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia la juguetería, allí en el escaparate Itachi vio a _su_ Osito. En los ojos del osito se veía la tristeza, por que la madre de Itachi le había rechazado por unas Catanas que no valían para nada.

-A ver Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero eso.

Por primera vez, Itachi presto atención a lo que señalaba su hermano y al mirar en la dirección que señalaba no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y quedarse boquiabierto. Lo peor fue cuando su madre le dijo a su hermano que si que se lo compraba cuando hacia unos minutos él se lo había pedido a su madre. Itachi salió de allí mirando como Sasuke agarraba fuertemente a _su _osito. ¡¡Era suyo, no tenia derechos sobre el!! Itachi estaba tan absorto en el osito que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo estaba mirando con cara de pequeño demonio.

-¿Te gusta?-La voz de Sasuke resultaba como siempre, infantil.

-¿Que?-Aquella voz sacaba a Itachi de sus casillas y lograba sacarle de sus pensamientos cuando nada lo lograba hacer.

-Mi Osito.

-¿Tu osito? – Itachi levantó una ceja y en su mente resonaban las palabras tu, tu, tu, tu… empleadas por Sasuke para referirse a _su_ osito.

-Si, mi osito. ¿Te gusta? He visto que lo mirabas y te he oído pedírselo a mami.

-¿Y que pasa si me gusta?

-Pues… que te lo puedo dejar.

Por primera vez, Itachi vio a su hermano como el crio más bueno del mundo.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, pero claro. Tú deberás jugar conmigo, estar siempre pendiente de mí y sobretodo, jugar conmigo. Yo te lo dejare cinco minutos cada día.

¡Cinco minutos! Mas de lo que Itachi podía haber deseado en su vida por parte de su hermano menor. Soportarle no debía de ser tarea complicada. ¿O si?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que ustedes dos se llevan mejor. –Dijo la madre de Itachi y Sasuke a estos dos mientras comían.

-Nii-san es el mejor. Me ha llevado al bosque a entrenar, ha jugado conmigo a las casitas y me ha ayudado a hacer los deberes.

-Vaya, Itachi eres un buen hermano.-Dijo su padre.

-Si… puede…-Dijo Itachi si mirarles.

Itachi no quería recordar lo que había que tenido que ver hacia unas horas. Su hermano le había obligado a tomar el te con _su_ osito e Itachi había tenido que ver al osito vestido de chica. Itachi pudo ver las miradas que le echaba el osito pidiéndole auxilio. Itachi tuvo que jugar a las casitas "reales" y tuvo que hacer de bebe mientras que Sasuke era la mama y el osito el padre. Lo peor fuera cuando Sasuke se había empeñado en cambiarle los pañales por que según el se había hecho caca. Lo que Sasuke llamaba entrenamiento era lanzamiento de ositos, en el que Sasuke lanzaba copias de ositos, entre ellas también se encontraba el verdadero e Itachi tenía que lanzar shurikens para averiguar el original. Obviamente Itachi utilizaba el Sharigan para saber cual era el verdadero y no darle.

Itachi se acerco a su hermano.

-Cuando… ya sabes…

-¿Cuándo que?-Pregunto su hermano.

A veces su hermano era demasiado corto de mente.

-El osito..

-Ah… hoy no puede ser.

Itachi sintió como si una piedra se le cayese encima.

-¿COMO?

Sus padres les miraron.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto su padre.

-Nada, nada. Me llevo a Sasuke para enseñarle una cosa.

Itachi cogió a su hermano de la mano y fueron a la habitación de Itachi.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Hoy ya pasaste mas de cinco minutos con el., mientras jugábamos, bueno, me voy a dormir con él.

-Sasuke dejó a su hermano allí plantado.

_-No quedara así…._-Pensó Itachi.

……

Eran las dos de la madrugada. Todos dormían en la mansión Uchiha. Sus padres hacia tiempo que se habían ido a dormir y Sasuke hacia horas que estaba sumido en un sueño profundo. Itachi se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación del osito. Como había previsto Sasuke dormía pagado a el, pero Itachi era muy sigiloso a veces.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el osito, el cual lo miraba tan atrayentemente y con una mirada de tal suplica que Itachi acabo tropezando con una piedra y rompiendo la lámpara de cristal que había al lado de la puerta, rompiendo un avión de juguete que Sasuke le había obligado a montar y cayendo al suelo encima de un pollo de juguete que al apretarlo comenzaba a cacarear. Asustado miro hacia Sasuke, este solo se movió un poco pero no dio señales de oír nada.

Respiró aliviado.

Itachi miró al osito.

El osito miró a Itachi.

E Itachi siguió actuando.

Logró acercarse al osito, lo tenía a tan pocos centímetros que oía la respiración agitada de este y la suya. Con sumo cuidado quitó de las garras de aquel demonio llamado Sasuke su preciado osito.

Lleno de triunfo salió de aquella habitación y corrió a la suya. Al llegar depositó el osito encima de la cama apoyado por unos cojines. Aquel osito le miraba y parecía decirle:

-_Te he echado de menos._

-Yo a ti también.- Respondió Itachi al osito.

Estaba extasiado, ambos sabían lo que ambos querían hacerse el uno al otro. Itachi no aguantaba mas y el osito tampoco. A la velocidad de la luz Itachi se quitó la ropa.

Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui (itaosito, podría considerarse yaoi?? Tranquilos no trae mucho y no es muy fuerte que digamos, al principio…….) uiuiuiuiuiui

Allí estaba delante del osito, se sentó ante el y le dio un abrazo de bienvenida. El osito ya estaba listo, Itachi también. Coloco al osito en la cama y se puso encima, no sabia que hacer, estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado emocionado, demasiado extasiado. El osito se dio cuenta de ello y le hecho una mirada tranquilizadora, aquello calmo a Itachi. Itachi comenzó a acercarse al osito peligrosamente sus calores corporales ya se rozaban el uno al otro, Itachi comenzaría el ataque de un momento a otro, el osito lo sabia, y lo deseaba.

-¿Nii-san?

A Itachi se le erizaron todos los pelos. ¿Cuándo había entrado Sasuke? ¿Como había entrado?¿Y que hacia allí?

Suerte que la luz estaba apagada y Sasuke no podía ver nada.

-¿Tienes mi osito?

Itachi se tapó un poco mientras contestaba.

-No.

-Mentiroso te he visto salir con el!!-Dijo Sasuke en tono llorón.

-¿Entonces por que preguntas?

-Por saber. ¿Estas jugando con mi osito?

-Si, se puede decir que si.- ¿Para que iba a mentirle? Realmente estaban jugando.

-¿Puedo jugar?

-No.-Itachi sabia que aquel juego no era de Sasuke.

-¡Quiero jugar!¡Si no me chivo a mis padres!-Dijo Sasuke en tono amenazador.

-¿Estas seguro?-Dijo Itachi.

-¡Si!

Itachi oyó los pasos de Sasuke hacia el.

-Déjame jugar.

-Este bien. Luego…. No te protestes ni lloriquees.

Con el Sharingan Itachi pudo ver que Sasuke sonreía mientras decía un largo si. El osito e Itachi se miraron, aquello seria una lección para Sasuke.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Quítate la ropa.

Sasuke obedeció.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?

-Es parte del juego.

-Ah vale!!-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Túmbate en la cama boca-abajo.

Sasuke obedeció sin saber lo que se avecinaba. El osito se dirigió hacia Sasuke comenzó a tocar su piel produciendo un placer que Sasuke jamás había conocido. Sasuke no pudo evitar gemir de placer, no sabia que juego era, pero le producía sensaciones agradables.

El osito comenzó a hacer cosas inimaginables, Sasuke no sabía que ese osito supiera tantas cosas. Entonces, Sasuke notó la mano de su hermano en su espalda y sintió que este se echaba encima mientras el osito seguía haciéndole cosas. Sasuke volvió a gemir de placer. Itachi sonrió satisfecho, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Levantó un poco las caderas de Sasuke y le dijo que se relajara. Pero no hacia falta que Itachi le dijera eso a Sasuke. El osito bajo por el cuerpo de Sasuke produciéndole mas y mas gemidos.

-No grites o nuestros padres se enteraran y prohibirán jugar a este juego.-Le susurro Itachi a Sasuke.

Este asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior mientras de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido.

Convencido de que Sasuke estaba completamente distraído y preparado Itachi decidió penetrar en Sasuke y lo hizo de una manera muy bruta, haciendo que Sasuke agarra las sábanas y soltara un grito ahogado. Itachi comenzó a embestir a Sasuke cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte, el osito siguió atacando a Sasuke y produciendo aquellas sensaciones desconocidas en el y Sasuke agarro las sabanas cada vez mas fuerte y mordiéndose el labio cada vez mas fuerte, de vez en cuando se le escapaban los gemidos que ya no sabia si eran de puro o placer o puro dolor.

Itachi siguió embistiendo a Sasuke y sonrió al igual que lo hizo el osito. Se acerco lentamente a la oreja de Sasuke y sus cuerpos permanecieron juntos durante unos segundos, Itachi podía oír los gemidos ahogados de Sasuke y su respiración tremendamente agitada y las palabras de Itachi fueron aterradoramente sensuales.

-¿Te gusta el juego?

Sasuke no podía hablar asique movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Al recibir la respuesta Itachi sonrió.

-¿Me darás mi osito?

-S-si…-Dijo Sasuke mientras recibía otra embestida por parte de Itachi.

Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui(Fin de parte de Yaoi (sorry))uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la mansión Uchiha. Itachi estaba feliz, el osito estaba feliz y Sasuke también estaba feliz. Por fin Itachi recibiría lo que era suyo, su osito.

-¿Cómo que no?-Su hermano se negaba a darle el osito y eso le estaba cabreando.

-No. ¡Por que luego no me dejaras jugar al juego de anoche!

Y en eso tenia razón, aquello había sido una bonita excepción, ese tipo de cosas solo las hacían Itachi y el osito.

-Si que te dejare jugar.

-Mientes, lo leo en tus ojos. Me quedare el osito pero por las noches podremos jugar a ese juego.

Dicho eso su hermano le dejo plantado con la palabra en la boca.

-Maldito criajo.

Y así, todas las noches Sasuke, el osito e Itachi pasaban las noches, los padres de Sasuke nunca se enteraban de nada y cada vez Itachi probaba cosas nuevas. Como atar a Sasuke al techo atarle de manos y pies o abrirle de piernas…. etc.

Pero Itachi no aguantaba mas aquello, el quería estar solo con el osito, no quería compartirlo con su hermano pequeño y llego una mañana en la que sus padres preguntaron a Itachi por unas manchas blancas encontradas en la habitación de Sasuke. Recordó que Sasuke quería que fuera en su habitación, por que le daba más seguridad. Aquellas manchas sabía bien que eran y estaba seguro de que sus padres sospechaban algo, es mas, estaba seguro de que Sasuke había contado algo.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Sasuke?

Sus padres cogieron al osito y lo encerraron en un baúl con llave.

Itachi no aguantaba mas, necesitaba ese osito.

Entonces se acordó de su regalo de cumpleaños, las catanas que nunca quiso. Y se le ocurrió un buen uso para ellas.

…………………….

-Nii-san!! Mama!! Papa!! Ya estoy aquí!!-Dijo Sasuke entrando por la puerta. – ¿Por que esta todo el mundo tirado por el suelo? ¿Mama?

Sasuke comenzó a caminar por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaban sus padres muertos. Y allí, vio a Itachi, con el osito en la mano y con una catana en la otra.

Sasuke miro a los ojos a Itachi y fue su perdición.

-Debiste de dármelo al principio.-Dijo Itachi con voz fría.

-ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!-El grito de Sasuke se yo por todo Konoha.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Es el primer Yaoi y crackfic que hago y también la primera historia de Naruto. A Sasuke le gusto el juego…. Yo también quiero jugar….

Recordar dejar reviews onegaiii!!


End file.
